Left Heart
by Daisy Hinata
Summary: no matter how much I want and want you. the only thing I can't have is you. why does it have to be you (edit summary)


Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Warning : Gaje , typo , abal, SasuHina

Maaf banget kalo ada Salah-salah aku anak baru jadi masih belum profesional dan agak sedikit bingung cara mempublish fanfic di sini

Musim semi di Kota Tokyo sungguh indah bunga sakura bermekaran jalanan begitu ramai orang-orang berlalu lalang begitu saja tersenyum cerah tapi tidak dengan gadis berambut Indigo itu, dia tampak sedang bingung  
>"Nechan bagaimana ini? " ucap Anak perempuan yang wajahnya mirip dengan nya<br>"Tenanglah hana-chan, semua akan baik-baik saja" gadis indigo membelai surai kecoklatan itu  
>"Kalian boleh pulang, ini hanya salah paham" Ucap pria yang menghampirinya<br>" Arigatou Jisan" Gadis itu membungkuk berkali-kali sebagai ucapan terimakasih, Senyumnya seketika mengembang begitu pun dengan anak perempuan disampingnya "Kantor polisi begitu menakutkan" ucap anak perempuan bersurai coklat itu sudah 2 jam mereka berdua berada dikantor polisi itu semua karena mereka dituduh mencopet saat berbelanja di mall  
>"Hinata,, Hanabi kalian baik-baik saja" seorang wanita yang datang langsung memeluk mereka<br>"Maafkan kami kaachan, pasti kami membuat kachan khawatir" Ucap gadis berambut indigo itu yang tak lain adalah Hinata sambil terus memeluk ibunya  
>"Ini semua salah ku yang tak menurut pada kachan, aku yang tak hati-hati" Hanabi menangis dipelukkan ibunya<br>"Tidak apa-apa, semuanya sudah berlalu lebih baik kita pulang" Hikari menghapus air mata hanabi dengan lembut  
>"Ayo kachan akan membuat kan teh madu kesukaan kalian" ketiganya tersenyum hangat sepanjang jalan mengobrol sambil tertawa hangat, melupakan kejadian tadi yang begitu menakutkan Hinata adalah anak kedua dari Hyuga Hikari, anak pertama nya adalah Hyuga Neji kuliah di Universitas Tokyo Fakultas Kedokteran sedangkan anak ketiga adalah Hyuga Hanabi yang baru saja masuk junior high school, Hinata sendiri kelas 2 Sma di Tokyo Internasional Senior Highschool Hinata tinggal bersama ibu dan kedua saudaranya, Ibu nya adalah Single parent Orangtuanya bercerai saat Hinata kelas 2 SMP, Ibu Hinata adalah seorang designer terkenal di Jepang hak asuh jatuh ketangan ibu hinata, Karena ternyata penyebab orangtua mereka bercerai karena ayah mereka ternyata selingkuh<p>

~~~~~~~_~~~~~~~  
>pagi yang cerah di TIHS angin musim semi yang berhembus dan bunga sakura yang bermekaran di taman sekolah menambah keindahan suasana pagi hari sama halnya dengan Gadis berambut indigo yang tersenyum lembut bermain di pohon sakura membiarkan kelopak sakura yang terjatuh menari indah di rambut nya senyumnya semakin merekah ketika seekor kupu-kupu hinggap di lengannya<br>"Hei kau indah sekali" ucap Hinata menatap kupu-kupu dengan manik lavendernya  
>"Senangnya menjadi dirimu yang bisa terbang kemanapun" Kupu-kupu tersebut terbang kelangit, Hinata hanya tertegun menatap kepergian kupu-kupu<br>Kriiiingggg bunyi bell sekolah membuyarkan lamunan Hinata, dia segera berlari ke kelasnya  
>"Hinataaa" teriak gadis bercepol dua dari halaman yang berusaha menyusul hinata<br>" Hampir saja aku terlambat" Ucap nya dengan napas yang terengah-engah  
>"Tenten-nee memang biasanya terlambat" Hinata tertawa melihat betapa lucunya Tenten jika dia datang terlambat, Tenten adalah Senpai Hinata yang juga teman satu Club di Club memasak nya<br>Hinata masuk kekelasnya yang sudah ramai dengan celotehan para siswa yang sedang bercengkrama  
>"Pagi Hina-chan" sapa seorang lelaki berambut coklat saat Hinata duduk di sebelahnya<br>"Pagi Kiba-kun" Balas Hinata pada teman sebangkunya yang tak lain adalah Inuzhuka Kiba teman satu permainan sejak Junior Highschool mereka berteman dekat, Hinata memang agak sedikit sulit bersosialisasi untuk mendapatkan teman tapi bagi hinata mempunyai teman seperti Kiba sudah cukup baginya  
>"Pagi anak-anak" Sapa anko-sensei memasuki ruangan kelas dan para siswa pun menjawab dengan kompak<br>baru saja anko-sensei mau memulai pelajaran suasana gaduh dari luar membuatnya terganggu  
>"Hentikkan kami hanya terlambat 5 menit" teriak laki-laki berambut blonde saat guru piket menjewer telinganya<br>sedangkan dua temannya laki-laki berambut raven dan gadis buble gum hanya mengeleng-geleng atas kelakuan teman blonde nya yang membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian  
>" berhenti berteriak baka dobe" ucap pria berambut raven dengan wajah stoicnya<br>"Anko-sensei tolong kami, kami hanya 5 menit terlambat tapi malah mau dihukum keliling lapangan" laki-laki blonde itu merengek manja saat anko-sensei menghampiri  
>"Kalian ini, baiklah untuk kali ini ku maaf kan tapi jangan terlambat lagi" anko-sensei menatap ketiga muridnya<br>"Dan kau Izuro" Anko-sensei menatap guru piket " lepaskan Jeweran mu itu dari bocah uzumaki itu" Lanjutnya  
>"Terimakasih anko-sensei" Ucap gadis buble gum dengan senyum merekah membuat hati bocah uzumaki berdetak kencang<br>"Heii teme tunggu aku" teriak laki-laki blonde saat menyadari teman berambut ravennya sudah melangkah lebih dulu kekelas  
>"Seperti biasa mereka selalu membuat keributan" ucap kiba saat melihat kedatangan 3 sekawan itu<br>"dan kiba-kun selalu berkomentar" lanjut Hinata,  
>"Lihat si Uchiha Sasuke itu selalu saja membuat para gadis ribut tak menentu di manapun dia berada" Kiba mendelik kesal pada laki-laki berambut raven yang duduk di barisan ke tiga<br>"Untung saja kau tidak seperti para gadis yang selalu berteriak saat melihat si Uchiha itu " lanjut kiba bernafas lega, Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi celotehan di pagi hari sahabatnya.  
>3 sekawan itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto Uzumaki dan Sakura Haruno<br>Uchiha Sasuke adalah anak kedua dari pemilik Uchiha Corp sikapnya dingin seperti Es dan angkuh anak Club basket sama dengan sahabatnya Uzumaki Naruto mereka adalah laki-laki yang diidolakan karena ketampanan dan kekayaannya dan gadis beruntung yang berada di antara mereka berdua adalah Haruno Sakura gadis berambut pink yang selalu ceria anggota team Cheerleaders Sekolah yang juga menjadi gadis idola di TIHS

" 2 Hari lagi kita akan studi tur" Ucap anko-sensei do depan kelas yang membuat para siswa berteriak senang  
>"Dan setiap Siswa akan di kelompokkan menjadi beberapa kelompok" jelas anko-sensei, Pergi study tour di musim semi adalah acara tahunan yang tidak pernah dilewatkan oleh TIHS<br>para siswa mulai berbisik tentang acara study tour tersebut  
>Bell istirahat berdering para siswa keluar dari kelas masing<br>Sedangkan Hinata sibuk dengan Kiba yang sedang manja tidak mau bangun dari duduknya, Hinata mencoba menarik kiba agar bangun hasilnya kiba tak bergerak sedikitpun dari duduknya  
>"Aku malas istirahat Hinata"ucap kiba mendongakkan wajahnya untuk sekedar menatap sahabatnya<br>"Ya sudah lah kalau begitu aku pergi bersama tenten-nee saja" Ucap Hinata merenggut kesal karena sifat malas kiba sedang kambuh

Saat Hinata sedang berjalan suara gaduh di tengah lapangan basket membuatnya penasaran, Hinata melihat sebentar apa yang sedang terjadi dan ternyata ada si Uchiha Sasuke sedang bermain basket pantas saja lapangan menjadi ramai, Benar apa kata Kiba dimana ada uchiha pasti para gadis itu berteriak  
>Hinata sungguh heran dengan para gadis yang mengaku Fansgirlnya Uchiha Sasuke walaupun sudah mengalami berkali-kali penolakkan dari pria berambut raven itu mereka masih saja mengejar Sasuke, Bahkan ada pula beberapa fansnya yang menyatakkan cinta pada sasuke dan mendapat penolakkan yang teramat sangat memalukkan karena Uchiha otu sungguh tidak berperasaan<p>

"Hinata,," Sapa sakura  
>"Eh Sakura-san" Balas Hinata<br>"Hinata kau mau tidak menolongku? " Tanya sakura yang membuat Hinata bingung karena tidak biasanya sakura meminta bantuan dari Hinata  
>"Aku ingin kau mengajariku membuat Kue dan Coklat untuk Ulang tahun Sasuke" Lanjut Sakura yang masih belum mendapat respon dari gadis berambut indigo itu<br>" Ahh itu kenapa Sakura-san membelinya saja" Jawab Hinata hati-hati takut sakura tersinggung  
>"Aku ingin membuatnya, Lagi pula ku dengar kau pandai membuat Kue, dan Ulang tahun Sasuke juga Masih 3 minggu lagi jadi masih ada waktu untuk ku belajar" Sakura menatap Hinata dengan tatapan memohon, Sakura yang bermaksud memberikkan kejutan spesial untuk Uchiha Sasuke apa salahnya bersusah-susah beljar terlebih dahulu, Sakura tersenyum membayangkan rencanannya itu<br>"Baiklah Sakura-San aku akan mencoba membantu" ucap Hinata yang dibalas Sakura  
>"Terimakasih Hinata," Sakura tersenyum senang<br>Sakura lalu berlari pergi melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata sebagai ucapan sampai jumpa, Hinata hanya Sakura berlari kearah lapangan basket  
>Hinatamasih bingung kenapa Sakura meminta bantuannya padahal dia bisa menyewa pelatih terkenal untuk mengajarinya sungguh aneh dan Hinata tidak mau terlalu lama memikirkan itu semua<p>

"Ayo cepat pulang" Kiba menarik tangan Hinata yang berjalan lambat di belakangnya mereka di sepanjang koridor sekolah  
>"Ahh" tiba-tiba saja kiba terjatuh<br>"Kiba-kun kau tak apa-apa? " Hinata mencoba membangunkan kiba yang terjatuh  
>"Uchiha" Desis Kiba menatap tajam kearah Sasuke yang ternyata menabraknya tadi<br>"Hn" Sasuke hanya menatap datar Kiba, tidak mengatakan maaf atau apapun dan itu semakin membuat kiba semakin benci dengan Sasuke  
>" Seharusnya kau meminta maaf pada ku jangan hanya mengatakkan Hn" Ucap Kiba penuh emosi<br>Hinata menepuk-nepuk bahu Kiba berusaha menenangkan  
>"Sudah lah Kiba-kun, Mungkin Uchiha-san Tidak sengaja" Ucap Hinata agar tidak terjadi salah paham<br>"Hn" Sasuke hanya mendecih melihat perlakuan Hinata pada Kiba  
>"Kalau pun aku sengaja aku tak ingin minta maaf padanya" Ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan mengeluarkan aura dingin yang membuat Hinata takut berurusan dengan Sasuke<br>"Apa kau bilang Uchiha? " Rasanya ingin sekali kiba memberi pelajaran pada si Uchiha itu, dan Sasuke pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kiba yang tengah mengucapkab sumpah serapah murka padanya  
>Alasan sebenarnya Kiba sangat membenci Sasuke adalah karena setiap ada gadis yang dia sukai pasti gadis itu akan selalu menolaknya dengan alasan yang sama yaitu Uchiha Sasuke mereka bilang hanya ingin berpacaran dengan Sasuke, Walaupun alasan Kiba membenci Sasuke bukan sepenuhnya bukan salah Sasuke karena para gadis itu menyukainnya, tapi tetap saja itu membuat Kiba geram dengan Sasuke yang tidak pernah mau memilih satu gadis dari fans girl nya untuk dijadikkan pacar dengan begitu mungkin para gadis akan berhenti mengejar Sasuke yang sudah mempunyai pacar<br>Tapi itu semua hanya harapan seorang Inuzhuka Kiba karena pada kenyataannya Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah melirik satupun gadis yang menjadi fansnya satu-satunya gadis yang dekat dengannya adalah Haruno Sakura dan itu pun Sasuke hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat

Sore hari yang menyenangkan bagi Hinata harus terusik dengan telepon dari Sakura yang meminta Hinata pergi ke rumahya untuk memulai mengajarinya membuat kue, Hinata mengingat-ngingat apa yang diucapkan Sakura yang menyuruhnya merahasiakan niat Sakura yang ingin membuat kue untuk ulang tahun Sasuke dan jika yang lain bertanya tentang apa yang dilakukan Hinata bersama Sakura ? Hinata hanya perlu menjawab bahwa Hinata mengajarkan Sakura memasak untuk ujian kelas memasak di sekolah  
>Hinata tiba di rumah Sakura yang cukup besar dibandingkan rumah Hinata tapi rumahnya begitu sepi hanya ada beberapa pelayan yang berlalu lalang Hinata dipersilahkan duduk di ruang tamu karena Sakura masih di jalan, dalam hati Hinata begitu kesal pada Sakura yang menyuruhnya cepat datang namun Sakura sendiri tak ada di rumah tapi seberapa kesalpun Hinata dia bukanlah gadis yang penuh amarah yang selalu negative thinking. Hinata adalah gadis yang pendiam dan sulit untuk marah karena dia lebih memikirkan perasaan orang lain dibandingkan dengan perasaannya sendiri, Gadis yang selalu memendam perasaannya tanpa pernah mengeluh sedikitpun tentang kehidupannya begitupun saat sedih Hinata tidak pernah menangis di depan keluarganya satu-satunya orang selalu melihat hinata menangis adalah Kiba, Lelaki yang sudah lama menjadi sahabatnya yang mengerti betul sifat Hinata bahkan Hinata tidak pernah bisa berbohong pada Kiba.<p>

"Hinata" Sakura datang dengan beberapa goody bag dari butik terkenal, sepertinya Sakura baru pulang berbelanja pakaian  
>"Kau pasti sudah menunggu lama lebih baik kita langsung mulai" Lanjut Sakura, Hinata hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti Sakura menuju dapur untuk memulai belajar memasak dimulai dari Sakura yang memberikan Hinata apron, lalu Hinata memulai mengajari Sakura membuat cake Hinata begitu telaten seperti sudah profesional dalam membuat kue Dapur mulai berantakan, tepung terigu berceceran, Sakura sesekali tertawa melihat tepung terigu yang hinggap di wajah Hinata<br>"Apa yang kalian lakukan ? " Sasuke tiba-tiba ada di dapur Sakura, menatap heran pada Hinata dan Sakura yang begitu berantakkan penuh terigu dan coklat  
>"Kalian yang membuata kekacauan ini? " Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Horror gadis di depan nya<br>Hinata tak sanggup mengeluarkan kata-kata dia hanya tertegun melihat tatapan tajam Sasuke, kenapa Sasuke terlihat menyeramkan seperti itu memang kenapa kalau dapurnya berantakkan ini kan bukan dapur miliknya jadi dia tak berhak ikut campur  
>" Ahh ini aku sedang belajar memasak untuk test pelajaran memasak Shizune-sensei" jelas Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk apronya yang di penuhi Terigu<br>"Bersama si Hyuga? " Sasuke mendelik ke arah Hinata membuat orang yang ditatapnya kaku seketika  
>" yahh benar, Lalu ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Sakura berusaha mengalihkan pandangan Sasuke yang sejak tadi mengintimidasi Hinata<br>" Kau meninggalkan ini, lalu si baka dobe menyuruhku memberikannya padamu" Sasuke menunjukan tas karton yang sejak tadi dia bawa  
>"Arigatou Sasuke, Kau sudah makan?" Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang berdiri di ujung dapurnya<br>Hinata sungguh membenci situasi seperti ini dimana dia merasa seperti penganggu di antara dua orang, Hinata yang terabaikan begitu saja oleh Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas dia sudah biasa mengalami hal-hal seperti ini, Hinata merapikan dapur Sakura yang berantakkan walaupun pelayan di rumah Sakura melarangnya tapi Hinata bersikeras ingin membantu, karena kekacauan ini disebabkan oleh Hinata ( ohh iyah jangan lupakan Sakura) jadi Hinata harus bertanggung jawab  
>Sakura yang masih dengan Sasuke di living room sedang bercengkrama walaupun lebih di dominasi oleh Sakura karena Sasuke hanya mengucapkan dua konsonan andalannya "Hn"<p>

" Sakura-san aku pulang dulu malam" Cicit Hinata sedikit malu karena takut menggangu kebersamaan Sasuke dan Sakura  
>"Ah Hinata-chan,, Maaf aku melupakanmu" Ucap Sakura penuh penyesalan<br>"Kau pulang Sendiri? " tanya Sakura  
>"Aku bisa menyuruh Supir memjemputku" jawab Hinata<br>"Pulang bersamaku saja"Sasuke bangun dari duduk nya  
>"Ano tidak perlu Uchiha-san, Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu" Hinata semakin<br>"Lagi pula memang aku mau pulang Hyuga" Suara baritone itu membuat Hinata semakib ciut  
>Seketika Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata keluar rumah, hanya terpaku melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang bisa-bisanya mau mengantarkan seorang gadis.<br>Sepanjang perjalanan Hinata terdiam duduk di samping Uchiha Sasuke membuat tubuhnya tiba-tiba keram tapi Hinata masih bisa merasakan gengaman tangan Sasuke yang kekar dan Hangat saat menuntunnya keluar dari rumah Sakura  
>Dering telpon Sasuke berbunyi<br>"Hn" jawab sasuke, entah apa yang diucapkan oleh seseorang yang di seberang sana yang jelas itu semua mampu membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke mematung seketika menghentikan laju mobilnya membuat Hinata terpekik sakit karena kepalanny sedikit terbentur Dashboard.  
>"Baiklah tunggu aku" Sasuke mematikkan sambungan telponnya seketika, memutar arah mobilnya tergesa-gesa.<br>Hinata dapat kecemasan yang tersirat di wajah Sasuke sungguh dia ingin bertanya mau kemana mereka saat ini, tapi melihat wajah Uchiha Sasuke yang penuh kekhawatiran Hinata yakin sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi entah apa yang jelas Hinata tidak ingin bertanya saat ini.  
>Sasuke terus mengemudi dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata membuat Hinata sedikit takut ralat banyak bukan sedikit<br>Sasuke tiba di mansion yang begitu besar bergaya eropa modern  
>Sasuke turun dengan terburu-buru dari mobil tak menghiraukan Hinata yang sejak tadi ketakutan<br>Hinata berjalan di belakang Sasuke  
>Menuntun mereka kesebuah kamar besar<br>"Okasan tidak apa-apa? " Sasuke langsung memeluk wanita yang tengah berbaring di atas kasur wajahnya begitu kalut, baru kali ini Hinata melihat Sasuke begitu khawatir dengan sesuatu.  
>"Okasan baik-baik saja jangan khawatir" Mikoto mengusap lembut surai raven yang sejak tadi memeluknya<br>Ternyata yang membuat Uchiha Sasuke Khawatir adalah berita ibu nya yang terjatuh di dapur karena kondisinya yang sedang tidak fit  
>"Kau membawa seseorang" tanya mikoto menatap Hinata yang sejak tadi hanya mengangguk lalu menatap Mikoto<br>"Ahh salam kenal basan aku Hyuga Hinata" Hinata tersenyum hangat membalas Mikoto  
>"Dia teman sekelas ku" Lanjut Sasuke lalu bangung dari duduknya, dia hampir saja lupa telah membawa Hinata ke rumah nya<br>" Kau malam ini menginap di sini saja Hinata-chan! ini sudah malam pasti kau capek setelah pergi kencan dengan Sasuke" Blush pipi Hinata langsung memerah mendengar ucapan Mikoto, tak berbeda jauh dengan Hinata jika kita melihat Sasuke ada sedikit kemerahan di pipinya yang berhasil dia sembunyikkan dengan wajah datarnya  
>"Suke-chan cepat ajak Hinata beristirahat" Mikoto tersenyum melihat tingkah laku anaknya<br>What's Suke-chan ? kenapa kasannya memanggil nama nya seperti itu di depan Hinata  
>demi apapun Sasuke dapat melihat Hinata menyembunyijan tawanya<br>Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Hinata, membuat Hinata terdiam seketika tapi sungguh Hinata tidak bisa menahan senyumannya melihat betapa lucu nya wajah Sasuke saat dipanggil Suke-chan oleh ibu nya

"Hyuga hentikkan senyuman mu itu" Sasuke mendelik kesal ke arah Hinata, Tidak kah Hinata tahu senyuman Hinata membuat jantung Sasuke berdetak kencang dan Sasuke tak suka itu  
>"Maaf Uchiha-san " Cicit Hinata yang tak berani menatap Sasuke<br>" Uchiha-san begitu terlihat menyangi Okasan-nya" kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Hinata saat menuju kamar yang akan ditempati Hinata, dan ucapan samar-samar itu dapat terdengar oleh Sasuke membuat dia berbalik menghentikkan langkahnya dan Hinata yang berjalan di belakang Sasuke tidak tau jika Sasuke berhenti Di depannya, membuat Hinata menabrak dada bidang Sasuke  
>" Maaf" Cicit Hinata<br>"Apa salah nya menyayangi kasan-nya sendiri" Tanya Sasuke masih dengan posisi yang saling berhadapan dengan Hinata  
>Hinata dapat mendengar detak jantung Sasuke begitu pun jantungnya yan berdetak lebih kencang<br>"Tidak salah, hanya saja biasanya para pria akan sedikit malu mengungkapkan rasa sayangnya gpada sesuatu hal, Walaupun dia sangat menyayangi sesuatu itu tapi para prua cenderung menyembunyikan perasaan itu padahal mereka begitu berusaha melindungi sesuatu itu dengan sungguh tapi mereka tidak ingin melihat orang yang mereka sayangi mengetahuinya, sungguh aneh bukan?" tanpa Hinata sadari dia sudah berceloteh panjang yang membuat Sasuke tersenyum Simpul. Hinata mematung Seketika melihat Sasuke tersenyum baru pertama kalinya hinata melihat Sasuke tersenyum


End file.
